Entre Frère
by Bakasims
Summary: Sasuke a un secret qu'il a tenté d'oublier pendant quatre ans, mais quand son frère revient ses barrières s'effondrent. Mais il n'est plus seul maintenant alors il n'est plus question de se laisser faire.Que le jeu commence.


**Démenti : Les personnages et le monde dans lequel évoluent ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Genre : Romance/Aventure**

**Paire : Naru/Sasu**

**Warning : Le Rating M est justifié. Présence d'Inceste, Viols, Scène de tortures...etc...**

**Note : Possibilité de Spoil. Bien que j'ai arrêtée de lire Naruto depuis longtemps en lisant certaines fanfic je me suis fait inmanquablement spoiler, donc bon...il est possible que vous trouviez des infos (peut-être inexactes mais bon) sur certaines choses. Partez quand-même du principe que j'ai inventée pas mal de truc pour coller a mon histoire ^^.**

**Entre Frère.**

_**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**_

Sasuke garda les yeux fermés, appréciant la brise tiède qui effleura un instant son visage. Allongé sur un drap posé sur le sable, il se sentait calme, le bruit de la foule qui visitait les stands non loin ne le dérangeant nullement mais renforçant son sentiment de sérénité.

« Bah alors capitaine ? On fait une sieste ? » Dit une voix joueuse au-dessus de lui.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour les plongés dans deux yeux bleu digne d'un ciel d'été sans nuages. Le blond penché au-dessus de lui et accroché dans un équilibre précaire sur le haut du palmier que Sasuke s'était approprié lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Es-tu un singe ? » Demanda Sasuke moqueur, un sourcil haussé.

Le tronc du palmier était hérissé de couches de feuilles brunes pointue et bien qu'il soit aisé pour un ninja de grimper dessus, il ne faisait nulle doute que ce devait être très inconfortable.

Naruto grimaça et sauta, atterrissant en un salto près de Sasuke qui secoua la tête face à l'air triomphant que le blond prit quand quelques villageois émirent un « Oh » admiratif face a sa prouesse. Le blond se tourna vers Sasuke qui se mit en position assise, cherchant apparemment quelqu'un ou quelque chose du regard.

« Ou est Toya ? » Demanda finalement Naruto en s'asseyant sur le drap.

« Parti chercher de quoi boire avec Neji et son fils. » Répondit distraitement Sasuke en regardant l'état lamentable des vêtements du blond. Sa chemise orange était froissé et son pantalon souple noir était parsemés de petites taches de sable.

« Quoi ? » Se défendit le blond en voyant son regard désapprobateur.

«Rien. » S'exaspéra Sasuke.

Naruto regarda ses vêtements et tenta discrètement de les arranger en marmonnant, Sasuke ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Il regarda autour de lui.

Le grand Oasis artificiel où il s'était installé était noir de monde. Les civils de tout les villages alliés ainsi que leur ninjas avait tous répondu présent a la fête organisé pas Suna célébrant l'Alliance. Dans moins d'une heure maintenant aurait lieu le feu d'artifice prévu pour clôturer le festival. Le nécessaire pour le feu d'artifice se trouvait sur un petit îlot, entouré d'eau puis, autour, sur le sable, a plusieurs centaine de mètre se trouvait la foule, tous ayant réservé une petite portion de sable pour ses amis et sa famille. Sasuke s'était approprié un des seuls palmiers qui se trouvait d'ailleurs un peu en hauteur sur une une petite dune permettant ainsi d'avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble.

« Et voilà » S'exclama Naruto ayant apparemment terminé la remise en ordre de ses vêtements.

C'était effectivement un peu mieux, mais juste un peu. De toute façon Sasuke commençait a avoir l'habitude de retrouver Naruto complètement débraillé a la fin de la journée. Ça semblait innée. Et même si cela l'agaçait il devait avouer que ça ajoutait du charme a Naruto, le rendant adorable.

Sasuke contempla un instant le blond. Ils étaient légèrement éclairé par les lampions accroché un peu partout dans la rue principale a quelques mètres d'eux. Naruto tentait de renouer sa cravate sans succès. Son visage aux formes encore un peu enfantine avait pris une expression concentrée qui ne le rendait que plus beau. Quand Naruto sembla satisfait Sasuke s'approcha et enleva la cravate avec un sourire amusé sous le visage stupéfait de Naruto.

« Sasuke ! » S'écria-t-il défait.

Le brun se contenta de lui sourire malicieusement et mit la cravate dans sa poche.

« Tu es beaucoup plus beau sans. » S'expliqua simplement le brun.

L'Uzumaki rougit et ne pouvant s'en empêcher Sasuke lui vola un baisé avant de retourner a sa place.

Naruto cligna des yeux un instant puis sans crier gare sauta sur Sasuke qui déséquilibré tomba en arrière, Naruto s'installant a califourchon sur son ventre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui ? » Demanda Sasuke une fois sa surprise passé.

« Je veux un vrai baiser. » Dit Naruto joueur en se penchant sur le visage du brun, ses bras l'entourant.

Sasuke entoura de ses bras le cou de Naruto, le forçant a se pencher vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto qui l'approfondit presque tout de suite dans un soupir de plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement un long moment, Sasuke jouant gentiment avec quelques mèches blonde tombant sur la nuque de son petit-ami.

Naruto se recula avec un bref baisé sur les lèvres légèrement gonflé de Sasuke, les yeux brillants de contentement. Il se pencha a nouveau vers Sasuke.

« J'adore t'embrasser aussi Sasuke mais je crois que tu est un peu trop enthousiaste. » Confia-t-il avec un gloussement.

Sasuke rougit légèrement et donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule du blond.

« Imbécile ! » Souffla-t-il. « Tu sais très bien qu'il ne me faut presque rien pour être dans cet état. » Ajouta-t-il atrocement gêné.

« Comment ça presque rien ? C'est juste que je suis irrésistible ! » Répliqua Naruto, un faux air outré sur le visage.

« Oui, c'est vrai, il y a 99 % de ça aussi. » Répondit Sasuke en caressant tendrement la joue de Naruto, suivant les fins trait présent dessus.

Naruto sembla troublé un moment par l'expression tendre qu'affichait Sasuke puis son sourire revint et il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de se lever et de s'asseoir a coté du brun qui se redressa, son problème hormonale ayant pratiquement disparut. Sans attendre, Naruto s'assit entre les jambes de Sasuke qui le laissa faire, son regard dérivant vers les stands ou de l'agitation se faisait toujours entendre. Naruto restait silencieux jouant pensivement avec les doigts du brun quand un mouvement de Sasuke le fit se tourner.

« Papa ! Père » Cria un petit garçon a la chevelure brune cachant par moment deux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Naruto.

« Toya ! » Répondit Naruto avec un large sourire en rattrapant le petit garçon de quatre ans qui fonça comme un boulet de canon vers eux.

« Regardez ce que tonton Neji a gagné pour moi ! » S'écria Toya en montrant le mini-kunai en plastique.

« Ouah » S'exclama Naruto « C'est génial » dit-il pour faire plaisir a son fils.

Sasuke les laissa s'extasier sur le jouet, habitué, fronçant les sourcils quand un autre garçon de quatre ans qui accompagnait son fils arriva plus lentement vers eux.

« Vous êtes tout seuls ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Non. Papa est entrain de discuter avec un monsieur là-bas. » Dit le garçon en tendant un doigt derrière lui.

Sasuke plissa les yeux et repéra Neji en train de discuter vivement avec un homme qui par ses vêtements appartenait sans aucun doute a Suna. Il acquiesça souriant gentiment à l'enfant qui ressemblait beaucoup a Neji bien que celui-ci ne soit pas son vrai père.

Il avait une longue chevelure brune dont quelques mèches avaient une couleur argenté et des yeux gris très clairs. Anomalie génétique qui ne semblait concerner heureusement que son apparence physique. Il avait aussi un air sérieux vraiment étrange pour un petit garçon mais d'après Neji c'est parce-qu'il était doté d'une intelligence hors du commun.

« Père ! » S'interrompit soudain Toya en posant ses deux petite mains sur le visage de Sasuke qui tourna son regard vers lui. « Pourquoi tu m'écoute pas ? »

« Si si je t'écoute. » Dit Sasuke avec un sérieux qui ne fit pas douter l'enfant.

Un sourire éclaira de nouveau les lèvres de celui-ci et il continua a expliquer dans un babillage parfois incompréhensible ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis qu'ils étaient partis chercher des boissons.

Yué, le fils de Neji parti s'asseoir près de Naruto en silence serrant contre lui un petit livre qu'il emmenait partout avec lui. Il avait déjà appris a lire bien qu'il buta parfois sur des mots et ne comprenne pas toujours ce qu'il lisait. Il semblait particulièrement apprécier le livre que Naruto lui avait offert pour ses quatre ans. C'était un des seules livres pour enfant qu'avait écrit son parrain a ses débuts. C'était un conte sur les aventures d'un héros. Un livre qui n'avait malheureusement jamais connus de succès ne brillant pas par son originalité.

.

« ...et comme ça je vais pouvoir m'entraîner a être ninja et puis il y avait aussi des autographes de pleins de Kage, il y avait même celui de grand-père et... »

« Mais enfaîte... » L'interrompit Sasuke pour couper court au moulin a parole. « Et les boissons ? »

Toya s'arrêta net dans ses grands gestes et devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine sous le regards surpris de ses deux pères.

« Toya les as faits tomber en chemin et on as du en racheter, c'est papa qui porte tout. » Expliqua doucement Yué.

Naruto éclata de rire, alors que Sasuke posait un regard compatissant sur Toya. Celui commençait a avoir les yeux humides et Sasuke donna un coup de coude a Naruto, attirant a lui un Toya qui sanglotait doucement. De son bras il tenta d'apaiser le petit par des caresses sur le dos tandis que Naruto mal-à-l'aise d'avoir fait pleurer son fils se répandait en excuses.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Neji en portant en équilibre sans le moindre effort cinq verres posé sur un plateau d'une main.

« Rien de grave » Répondit Sasuke en se relevant laissant Toya se faire cajoler par Naruto pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Il prit avec un bref remerciement sa citronnade tandis que Neji tendait a Yué une bouteille d'eau aromatisé a la menthe, a Toya un jus de fruit et un sirop a la grenadine pour Naruto. Neji s'étant contenté d'une bouteille d'eau.

Neji était arrivé au bon moment car a peine le Hyuga s'assit-il a leur côté que le Kazekage Gaara apparaissait, debout sur une colonne de sable qu'il avait formé, a la vue de tous.

« Il a une de ses classes. » Soupira quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il reconnu les membres de l'équipe dont il était capitaine. Ino qui était l'auteur de cette phrase pleine d'admiration, Shino, le seul de leur génération a s'être marié bien qu'il soit âgé de seulement 19 ans a Hinata qui était maintenant à la tête du clan Hyuga après la mort prématuré et mystérieuse de son père, et qui devait se trouver avec les autres hautes personnalités pour regarder le spectacle pyrotechnique de façon confortable. Et enfin Lee qui bien qu'ayant toujours sa coupe au bol avait changé sa combinaison verte pour une combinaison noire pour plus de discrétion. Le petit groupe se salua avec entrain en même temps qu'arrivait l'équipe de Naruto qui était de surveillance composé de Sakura, Sai et Kiba et devait s'être fait remplacer par l'équipe de Shikamaru.

« Naruto ! » S'énerva Sakura « C'était donc là que tu te cachais ? Je te signale que tu es notre capitaine, tu es censé montrer l'exemple ! »

« Bah vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi et puis franchement faudrait être fou pour attaquer un jour comme celui-ci. » Se défendit Naruto.

Toya était entre temps descendu des bras de son père et avait rejoint Yué, ils s'amusaient a faire des dessins sur le sable surveillé par Neji.

Sasuke se réinstalla tant bien mal a sa place, la surface soudain remplis des amis de Naruto et le blond se réinstalla entre ses bras écoutant attentivement le rapport de Kiba.

Sasuke lui restait silencieux. Le seul vrai ami qu'il avait réussit a se faire depuis son retour c'était Neji. Les autres ils les ignoraient et ceux-ci faisaient de même. Même après quatre ans les amis de Naruto ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il avait trahi une fois et rien ne l'empêcherait de trahir une deuxième fois. De plus, alors qu'il avait purgé une peine de six mois de prison – et de tortures bien que ce soit resté secret - dans son dos il se disait qu'il avait fait un enfant exprès a Naruto pour être réintégré plus rapidement. Ce qui était totalement faux puisque ça avait été un accident et que personne n'aurait pu imaginer un seul instant qu'un homme puisse tomber enceint.

Après un an passé chez Orochimaru puis deux a vagabonder après l'avoir tué - ce n'était pas vraiment le mot, il s'était passé énormément de choses en deux ans mais Sasuke cherchait a tout prix a effacer ses deux ans de sa vie - Naruto l'avait trouvé aux portes de la mort sans but a part celui de mourir.

Le blond qui venait de terminer son entraînement avec Jiraiya avait passé trois mois supplémentaire a le remettre en état et lui redonner goût a la vie. Pendant ses trois mois reclus, il s'était découvert un sentiment étrange, l'amour, pour le blond et quand celui-ci lui avait demandé de rentrer avec lui il n'avait tout simplement pas pu refuser. Pas après la nuit magique qu'ils avaient eu, leurs première fois a tout les deux. Pas après qu'il se soit rendu compte que l'amour que lui portait le blond était devenus sa seule raison vivre.

Ils étaient retourné a Konoha et malgré l'acharnement de Naruto il avait été enfermé sans droit de visite. Puis il était finalement sortit après six mois et avait découvert Naruto, l'attendant avec un sourire ensoleillée et le ventre plus rond qu'à l'accoutumé, beaucoup plus rond. Tsunade et Sakura qui n'arrivaient pas a comprendre comment Naruto pouvait tomber enceint avait été contraint de libérer Sasuke pour pouvoir l'examiner. Les négociations avait duré six mois et ne pouvant s'approcher de Naruto sous peine de perdre sa mains en tentant de pénétrer un bouclier de chakra de Kyubi, Tsunade avait capitulé. Sasuke était en liberté surveillé.

Pendant les trois mois restant de la grossesse du blond Sasuke avait du supporter les regards haineux, Naruto ceux de dégoût. On les insultaient, Naruto de monstre et Sasuke de déserteur ce qui était cette fois vraie. Naruto s'était longtemps indigné avant de finir par se lasser et laisser couler. Ils vivaient ensemble et tiraient leur forces de l'autre puis Toya était né et Sasuke avait fait de son mieux pour s'en occuper. Ça n'avait pas été simple pour Sasuke et Naruto, ils n'avaient alors que seize ans. Ne pouvant exercer la profession de Shinobi Sasuke avait élevé Toya avec l'aide de Naruto quand il rentrait de mission. Bien qu'il aurait du l'être, Sasuke ne se sentait pas heureux, une chose lui manquant atrocement. Naruto s'en était rendu compte et en secret pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoir avait tout fait pour qu'il retrouve son statut. Quand Toya avait eu deux ans. Sasuke venait de retrouver son statut de Shinobi. C'était cependant resté secret, il avait passé des examens sans que personnes ne s'en rendent compte et avait pu commencer a effectuer des missions.

Six mois plus tard il devenait un capitaine Anbus : Ace. Dont personne mis a part Naruto et l'Hokage ne connaissait la véritable identité. Même ses propres équipiers ne la connaissait pas mais dans un sens même si c'était pesant, c'était la meilleure solution. Ainsi il se faisait respecter et non mépriser. Naruto avait été blessé de voir que ses amis n'acceptaient pas Sasuke, l'ignorant ou lui parlant froidement mais comme le brun leur rendait la pareil il avait finit par faire avec. Seul Neji n'avait pas rejeté Sasuke et si le brun ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, il appréciait beaucoup cette amitié. Sakura de tous semblait être celle qui lui en voulait le plus.

A dix-neuf ans, Sasuke était l'homme le plus détesté du village et en même temps le plus admiré. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il se passerait s'il révélait l'identité d'Ace mais il n'oserait jamais le faire. En tout cas pas avant qu'Ace est effectué assez de mission capitale pour que lorsqu'il retirerait son masque ses bonnes actions suffise pour le racheter aux yeux des autres. Il ne faisait pas ça spécialement pour lui mais pour sa famille pour qu'ils n'aient pas a supporter toute leurs vie cette sensation de rejet qu'il traînait derrière lui.

« Père » Chuchota Toya, debout sur les jambes de Naruto, sa tête penché par-dessus l'épaule du blond qui le retenait d'une main, continuant a discuter avec Sakura.

« Hmm ? » Émit Sasuke en se rapprochant.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir ça ? » Demanda timidement son fils en tendant le doigt vers un marchand de barbapapa.

Sasuke hocha la tête et se leva. Naruto leva un regard surpris vers lui et il le rassura d'un « Je reviens » avant de se diriger vers le marchand.

Étonnamment sans comprendre pourquoi dès que Toya voulait quelquechose c'est a lui qu'il demandait. Pourtant il n'était pas spécialement permissif. Neji lui avait dit que s'était peut-être parce qu'il le voyait plus souvent. Ce qui était vrai. Il finissait ses missions en des temps record, considéré comme aussi expéditif qu'efficace. Et même si Naruto et lui faisait en sorte de ne pas prendre de missions en même temps, il était plus souvent a la maison que Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être absent plus souvent sous peine de rendre les villageois suspicieux, bien qu'ils soient le dernier de leurs soucis.

Ce fut enfin son tour devant le marchand et il commanda trois barbapapa et deux mini lampions. Il paya puis retourna a sa place évitant les personnes assisse sur le chemin avec habileté. Arrivé a destination il donna les deux mini-lampions a Yué et Toya ainsi que deux barbapapa et donna celle qui lui restait a Naruto qui le gratifia d'un sourire lumineux. Sasuke se rassit a sa place acceptant un morceau de barbapapa que lui tendit son amant bien qu'il n'aimait pas les choses sucrée plus que ça.

Enfin les lampions près d'eux s'éteignirent suivit de près par la majorité des lumières de Suna et le feu d'artifice commença explosant en milles et une couleurs dans le ciel noir d'encre et clairsemé de nuages. Toya protégé par les bras de son père et la première frayeurs passé face a la détonation souriait largement commentant de «Oh ! » et de « Ah ! »a chaque nouvelle explosion de lumière. Le feu d'artifice dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans un silence contemplatif avant que les lumières ne se rallume moins vive qu'au départ. Tout le monde se leva d'un même ensemble et pendant un instant il fut impossible d'avancer face a la marrée humaine. Le groupe attendit donc tranquillement que l'oasis se libère avant de se diriger vers leur hôtel.

Sasuke tenait la main de Toya et Yué, il avait allumé leur mini-lampion d'une petite boule de feu soufflé sur les mèches, s'amusant de leur air béa. Neji avait du s'éclipser pour vérifier qu'Hinata allait bien. Shino l'ayant accompagné. Soudain quelqu'un interpella Naruto qui s'extasiait encore sur le spectacle dont il avait été témoins avec Kiba et Lee.

« Naruto ! »

Le blond se retourna et un sourire éclaira son visage en reconnaissant le Kazekage suivit de près par un homme a la peau dorée, musclé, aux cheveux d'une surprenante couleur rouge sang et aux yeux orangé;. Naruto se dépêcha de les rejoindre les serrant tour a tour brièvement dans ses bras. Sasuke se rapprocha les autres préférant rester en retrait n'étant pas aussi proche que le blond du Kazekage.

« Alors comment as-tu trouvé le spectacle ? » Demanda Gaara.

« Génial ! Franchement Konoha a du soucis a se faire pour faire aussi bien mais bon as le temps on ne sera le pays hôte que dans cinq ans » Dit Naruto avec entrain.

« J'étais sur que ça allait te plaire gamin ! » Dit d'une voix grave l'homme aux côté de Gaara, deux de ses dents ressemblant étrangement a des crocs.

« Et toi Kyu ? Ça te plaît cette nouvelle vie ? »

« Oui. »Dit L'homme et l'on sentait toute sa reconnaissance « C'était plus que je ne l'aurai jamais espéré gamin. » A jouta-t-il sincère.

« C'est rien. » Dit Naruto « Même si ça me fait un peu bizarre de ne plus partager mon corps » Chuchota-t-il si bas que seul eux trois purent l'entendre.

Kyu sourit et Naruto lui rendit le même sourire complice.

C'était en effet Kyubi qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Naruto pendant son entraînement avec Jiraiya avait fait connaissance avec le démon et ils étaient devenus amis. Puis lors d'une mission concernant l'Akatsuki Naruto avait eu une opportunité de desceller Kyubi et il l'avait saisi permettant ainsi a Kyubi de se matérialiser sous une forme humaine. Certains des pouvoirs de Kyubi comme la faculté de se soigner plus vite était resté mais ils étaient devenus deux entités complètements différentes. Kyubi connu sous le nom de Kyu pour tout les ninjas, ayant préféré garder son identité secrète, était devenu l'ambassadeur de Konoha a Suna. Cependant il agissait plus comme un garde du corps avec Gaara qu'autre chose. Seul le Kazekage, l'Hokage, Sasuke et Naruto connaissait sa vraie identité.

« Bon gamin on se voit demain. Je dois ramener Gaara avant que sa folle de sœur ne mette les forces spécial a sa recherche pour tentative d'enlèvement. »

Naruto pouffa et hocha la tête. Saluant Kyu qui déjà s'éloignait. Gaara lui se pencha vers le blond et lui murmura quelquechose a l'oreille.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais n'y fit pas plus attention surveillant les deux enfants qui jouait dans le sable un peu plus loin en attendant. Ils lui avaient lâché la main depuis longtemps. Il était d'un naturel excessivement jaloux quand sa concernait Naruto et il appréciait très moyennement voir aussi peu de distance séparer son blond et un autre homme.

« Quoi ? » Cria Naruto, le faisant sursauter lui et les gens alentour.

Naruto se remit a parler furieusement tout bas avec Gaara avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille finalement laissant un Naruto abasourdit. Sasuke enlaça Naruto par derrière, l'embrassant chastement dans le cou. Il faisait la même taille même si pour être précis Naruto était un tout petit peu plus grand que lui.

Naruto gloussa chatouilleux mais ne se dégagea pas.

« Gaara est enceint. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche. « Garde ça pour toi hein, Sasuke ! Kyu n'ait même pas au courant ! »

« A qui veut-tu que je le dise » Répondit Sasuke plus surpris que ce que son visage montrait.

« Bah je sais pas...Neji ? » Dit Naruto pour rattraper sa bourde.

Sasuke secoua la tête, amusé alors qu'ils rejoignaient le groupe.

«Et pourquoi il te l'a dit a toi en premier ? » Demanda Sasuke un peu jaloux bien qu'il sache qu'il n'en avait aucune raison. Il savait pertinemment que Gaara était comme un frère pour Naruto.

« Bah, sa fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble tu sais...il sait pas comment il va le prendre. Et c'est vrai que c'est un peu tôt même si je suis sur qu'ils sont comme nous » Expliqua Naruto.

« Comme nous ? »

« Oui, âme-soeur » Dit Naruto avec évidence.

Sasuke rougit légèrement, ses yeux brillant de joie.

Naruto se moqua gentiment de sa gène en l'embrassant sur la joue puis il se retourna pour répondre a une question de Sakura et Sasuke reprit sa marche en silence surveillant de loin son fils qui fatigué de marcher était monté sur Akamaru il prit donc Yué sur ses épaules, celui-ci le remerciant avec un sourire.

Ils étaient presque arrivé a l'hôtel quand soudain Toya qui somnolait, cria.

Aussitôt Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent a côté de Kiba .

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Mon Kunai ! J'ai oublié le cadeau de tonton Neji. » Dit Toya en pleurant.

Naruto soupira de soulagement.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Je vais le chercher. » Répondit Sasuke en tendant un Yué endormit a Naruto qui le prit dans ses bras avec douceur.

« C'est vraie ? » Couina Toya.

Sasuke hocha la tête et rebroussa chemin après avoir essuyé les larmes sur les joues de son fils.

Avec ses sharingans, il avait rapidement trouvé le jouet de son fils et pressé de rejoindre les deux hommes de sa vie, il décida de couper par les ruelles. Cependant dès qu'il se retrouva dans une de ses ruelles non éclairés il ressentit une présence qui le tétanisa.

« Bonsoir petit-frère. Sa faisait longtemps. J 'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié ? »

Aussitôt Sasuke regretta d'avoir négligé le port de son arme. Avec toutes les forces de sécurité mis en place, il s'était sentit bien protégé. Visiblement c'était une erreur. Lentement, le cœur battant, il se retourna et tenta de camoufler sa peur grandissante par une assurance feinte en appuyant son dos sur un des murs de la ruelle.

« Itachi » Répondit-il d'une voix neutre quoique un peu tremblante encore.

Une haute silhouette sortit de l'ombre et sa réplique plus âgée et habillé entièrement de noir s'approcha de lui, un petit sourire au lèvres. Il s'arrêta si près de Sasuke que tout son esprit ne pouvait se focaliser sur autre chose. Il comprit tout de suite en croisant les yeux d'Itachi et en sentant son corps devenir lourd qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour se sortir de là. Il avait déjà essayé par le passé mais il n'était apparemment pas assez fort mentalement pour contrer le sharingan de son frère. Il serra les dents une vague de désespoir s'emparant de lui, il n'avait pas été assez vigilant.

« Eh bien tu ne semble pas très heureux de me voir. »

Il leva la main pour caresser une des mèches de son frère mais Sasuke les sens aiguisé tenta de l'arrêter en lui envoyant un coup dans le bras luttant contre l'immobilité forcé de son corps. Itachi plus rapide plaqua le bras de Sasuke contre le mur son sourire s'élargissant.

« Tes tentatives de rebellions sont de plus en plus pitoyable petit frère! » Murmura Itachi contre l'oreille de celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Siffla Sasuke en tentant d'écarter son cou des lèvres de son frère. Son touché le révulsait.

« Eh bien, Sasuke ? Ça fait déjà quatre ans tu sait ? Et tu as remplit ton devoir en te reproduisant comme je l'espérais, bien que ce soit un peu différent de ce que j'avais prévu...enfin il est temps pour toi de me revenir tu ne crois pas ? »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se dégager de la poigne de son frère soudain déchaîné, sans plus faire cas de sa fierté, il allait appeler a l'aide quand les lèvres de son aîné fondirent sur lui l'empêchant d'appeler du secours. Ecoeuré il mordit violemment la lèvre d'Itachi qui se recula en grognant de douleur. Sasuke loin d'en avoir finit lui cracha dessus et tenta de lui donner un coup là ou il était sur que même Itachi aurait mal, mais-celui anticipant se plaça entre les jambes de son frère collant ainsi leur entre-jambe. Sasuke eut un haut-le-cœur en constatant l'excitation de son aîné.

« Sasuke » Dit Itachi avec une voix douce en s'essuyant le visage. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu rendes les choses plus compliqué que prévu je... »

« Arrête ton délire Itachi ! Jamais je ne te suivrais de mon pleins gré. Jamais ! Et si tu ne te soucis pas de mon accord, je peut te jurer qu'importe l'endroit ou tu m'emmènera je ferais tout pour m'évader. » Le coupa Sasuke d'une voix glacial et déterminé.

Itachi soupira dramatiquement.

« Ne t'en fais pas je m'en doutais » Murmura-t-il contre la joue droite de Sasuke. « C'est pour ça que je vais faire en sorte que tu viennes de toi-même me rejoindre. » Dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux en déboutonnant de sa main libre la chemise noir du brun.

« C'est pas en me violant de nouveau que je te suivrais ! » Paniqua Sasuke.

« Te violer ? Voyons Sasuke tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as toujours été consentant et puis je ne suis pas vraiment venus pour ça aujourd'hui, mon temps est limité avant qu'on ne me repère ou qu'on s'inquiète de t'as disparition. » Dit-il distraitement en caressant le torse pale de Sasuke. « Eh bien tu t'es refait une santé dit moi, ton corps est encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien la tête tourné vers le bout de la ruelle espérant ardemment que quelqu'un viendrait le sortir de là. Il savait très bien que si sa n'avait pas été Itachi il aurait pu s'en sortir. Mais justement parce-que c'était lui, il n'arrivait même pas a vraiment essayer de se défendre. La peur panique que lui insufflait le déserteur sapant ses forces.

Bien qu'Itachi soit très fort ce n'était pas ça qui le paralysait, s'il le voulait vraiment il était sur d'arrivé a se défaire du Sharingan de son frère. C'était les souvenirs de sa détention qui repassait en boucle dans sa tête, qui rendait son corps tremblant de peur. Il était si faible face a lui. Lui, qui avait bêtement espéré qu'Itachi soit mort en même temps que le reste de l'Akatsuki. Après tout Naruto lui avait assuré avoir réduit a néant toute l'Akatsuki, alors pourquoi son frère était là ? Il aurait réussi a trompé Naruto avec un Genjutsu ? C'était plausible, pourtant dans leurs entraînement Sasuke avait bien vu que Naruto n'avait plus aucune lacunes dans ce domaine, il arrivait même a se défaire du Sharingan en un temps record.

Sasuke sursauta en sentant un liquide poisseux sur son torse. Il tourna la tête vers Itachi et le vit faire des arabesque avec son sang tout en murmurant des mots incompréhensible. Cependant a peine l'idée l'effleurait-elle d'en profiter qu'Itachi s'interrompit un bref instant et ficha son regard rouge sang vers lui. Tétanisé, Sasuke déglutit et détourna a nouveau son regard serrant fortement ses poings.

La seule chose dont il était sur avec Itachi c'est que si il n'avait pas a craindre pour sa vie, ce dernier ne voulant pas le moins du monde et encore s'était un euphémisme sa mort, c'est que justement ce que le déserteur lui réservait s'il m'était un peu trop d'ardeur a le contrarier était extraordinairement effrayant et douloureux, très douloureux. Personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, ou du moins Naruto. Il était le seul a l'avoir vu dans un état aussi déplorable, aussi brisé physiquement et moralement après qu'Itachi est terminé ses méfaits sur lui. Bien que le blond n'ait jamais réussit a tirer quoique ce soit de la bouche de Sasuke quand il s'en était finalement avec beaucoup de volonté et d'obstination de la part de Naruto, remis. Il ne se rappelait même plus le nombre de fois ou il avait souhaité la mort. Être le jouet préféré d'Itachi était sans doute la pire chose qu'il pouvait arriver a un ninja.

Sasuke se sentit soudain étrange comme si on lui arrachait de force quelquechose de précieux. Il ne vit cependant que d'étranges lumières sortir de son corps ainsi que la sensation désagréable d'avoir quelquechose de dégoûtant accroché sur son corps avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Itachi rattrapa Sasuke avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le posa avec tendresse contre le mur.

Cinq petites boules lumineuse flottaient sur sa paume. Avec un sourire, Itachi traça quatre petit cercle autour de lui qui donnait étonnamment sur des paysages différents.

« Un à l'Est » Chantonna-t-il en soufflant sur une des boules lumineuse pour qu'elle traverse un des cercles. « Une autre a l'ouest, une troisième au Nord et celle-ci au Sud ! »

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une boule dans la main celle-ci éclairant faiblement la ruelle d'une lumière rouge.

« Et toi, tu va rester avec moi. On ne s'est jamais, s'il s'avérait malgré tout que Sasuke résiste au petit cadeau que je lui est fait. » Murmura-t-il en faisant entrer la boule rouge dans son propre corps.

Il s'agenouilla ensuite contemplant un instant son petit-frère avec un regard doux. Il caressa la joue de Sasuke et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de se relever en sentant le chakra d'un ninja qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

« Itachi ? » Entendit-il.

Il se retourna et vit Naruto qui s'approchait rapidement. Il refoula la vague de haine qui tentait de le submerger et sourit a l'arrivant.

« Naruto. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est dangereux pour toi ! » S'anima Naruto n'ayant pas encore remarqué Sasuke. « On a beau avoir réussit a t'éviter les ennuis si tu reviens si près de Konoha on ne pourra plus rien pour toi. »

« Je sais Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai plus l'intention de revenir, j'ai refait ma vie. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que Sasuke était heureux et j'ai pensé que la fête de l'alliance était une bonne occasion pour lui parler sans éveiller de soupçons. Mais comme tu le vois je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le féliciter pour votre fils. » Dit-il avec une mine inquiète en montrant le brun assis par terre et inconscient.

« Sasuke ! » Cria Naruto affolé en se matérialisant instantanément a ses côtés, vérifiant ses signes vitaux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je l'ai trouvé inconscient mais maintenant que tu es là je n'ai plus a m'inquiéter. » Dit Itachi avec douceur.

« Il semble juste, inconscient...je vais l'emmener voir Sakura, elle saura mieux que moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » Marmonna Naruto.

« Hm, moi je vais y aller ».

« Itachi, tu veux que je lui dise que... »

« Non, il ne doit pas savoir...jamais, je préfère qu'il continue a croire que je suis mort finalement. »

« Itachi » Dit Naruto avec tristesse. « Je suis sur que Sasuke se sentirait soulagé s'il apprenait qu'en fait tu travaillait pour Konoha depuis tout ce temps. Je suis sur qu'il te pardonnerait. »

« Peut-être...mais j'ai changé d'avis. Ne lui dit rien. » Trancha Itachi en se dirigeant vers le fond de la ruelle.« Que le jeu commence... » Chuchota-t-il pour lui même avant de disparaître.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Sasuke mais tu viens de rater ta dernière chance de découvrir le vrai Itachi. » Soupira Naruto en serrant le brun contre-lui. « Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet, je dois d'abord trouver ce qu'il t'es arrivé. » Conclut Naruto avec colère.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><em>Bon, je sais que j'ai d'autres fanfic en cours mais celle-ci est assez courte donc je la publie aussi. Et puis comma ça c'est équilibré entre les deux fandoms ^^. Enfin bref, d'après mes prévisions elle ne fera pas plus de dix chapitres peut-être juste même trois. <em>

_Sinon, eh bien je n'ai pas de Béta pour cette histoire et s'est voullu. Déjà mes autres bétas sont occupés avec leurs autres corrections plus mes autres fics et en plus j'éssaie de corriger moi-même mes fautes, car il n'y a que comme ça que j'en ferais moins...je suppose. Bref cette fic sera corrigé par mes soins et je me doute que ce ne sera pas parfait du moins pas dans les premiers temps alors si vous voyez tout de même d'énormes fautes n'hésitez pas._

_Hum sinon, question priorité pour les maj elle est classé dernière donc il n'y aura de maj que lorsque j'aurais le temps._

_Bakasims._


End file.
